Children of Destiny
by Raven Star
Summary: -Alternate Reality- What if Ash had a twin brother who he was seperated from at birth, and the two were born with special powers...
1. Prologue: The Birth

Children of Destiny  
Prologue: The Birth  
By: Raven Star

~Pallet Town ~ 11 years ago~

Miranda Ketchum strolled down the street in the shopping district of Pallet Town as she peered through windows looking at baby things, as she made her way to a lunch date with a visiting friend. As she stared through the window, her reflection showed the large bulge in her stomach, and she smiled happily as she placed her hand on her stomach, and smiles fondly.

<"Any day now, kids."> she thought quietly to herself. <"I'll finally get to hold you both in my arms. I'll be the best mom ever, and I won't allow anyone or anything to hurt you guys."> she said as a frown creased her features made her way towards the diner.

~Al's Diner~

Entering the diner, she spots her friend, Paige Summers, sitting at a table with her husband, Rick, and quickly makes her way to the table.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. On my way here I was window shopping, for anything else I might need for the twins when their born." Miranda explained as she tossed her purse into the booth across from Paige and Rick, and slowly eased herself onto the seat. 

"That's all right Miranda." Paige said as she smiled at her friend. "We've just got here ourselves, so we haven't been waiting long." she said, a smile on her mouth. "So how are you and the kids doing?"

"Yeah, Miranda. How are they?" Rick chimed in. "How are our godsons doing? Has there been any problems that the doctors know about?" 

Miranda lightly patted her belly as she returned the smile. "It's going to be any day now before their born." she said quietly. "The doctors said both boys are looking healthy. But..." she started just as a waitress came by to take her order. Miranda opene a Ceasar Salad, and a soda.

"Still no word from their father?" Paige asked, her eyes narrowing. "I still can't believe that no good jerk just left you and the kids 6 months ago, and without even marrying you either. What kind of father would just abandon their kids before their even born and..." her voice trails off as Rick places a hand on her shoulder, and she looks over at Miranda who's shaking her head.

"It's not like that. It's true that I haven't heard from Jareth in the entire 9 months, but I don't think it could be helped. But, that's not what I'm worried about now that I wanted to talk to you about." she said as she got a serious look on her face. "It's about Ashura and Shin..."

"Ashura and Shin?" Paige and Rick chorused, then quieted down when they noticed the blush creeping into Miranda's cheeks.

"That's what I'm going to name them when they're born." Miranda quickly explained before going into her what she had been about to say. "Something strange has been happening the last 2 months. And I'm afraid to tell anyone about it, or risk being called crazy or worse..."

Paige's hand snaked out to clasp Miranda's to give it a comforting squeeze. "Come on, Randy. The three of us have been friends since kindergarten. You can tell us anything." she said encouragingly.

"Yeah, Ran." Rick said as he moved closer to the table so that he was practically leaning over it. "Tell us."

"It started 4 weeks ago. I was alone in my house setting up the cribs in the baby's room, with the help of some friends. We were taking a break in the kitchen, and I decided to go back to the bedroom to check on some things." Miranda began as she started to twist her hands together in nervously. "When I entered the room, everything was flying around the room."

"Flying?" Paige asked.

"Not the cribs, but all of the smaller things. Things like baby toys, clothes, diapers and shoes were flying around the room. When I saw this and cried out in alarm, everything immediatly returned to the right places like as if what I had just seen hadn't happened."

"It could be a ghost Pokémon causing the trouble." Rick offered, but his eyes were narrowed as he considered.

"That's what I thought too," Miranda said as she looked between her two friends. "I called in Profeessor Oak to see if he could find the Pokémon that was causing the trouble, but came up with nothing. But after that incident, nothing else happened. But then I had almost had got into a car accident..."

"CAR ACCIDENT!!" Rick and Paige shouted, drawing the attention of the other diner patrons, they quickly lowered their voices down to a whispher.

"What do you mean, Randy?" Rick demanded. "How bad was this accident and why haven't we heard about it until now?"

"I was driving outside of Pallet Town, and I was sideswiped by a drunk driver." Miranda said also keeping her voice in a whisper as she shot a glance around the diner to see if anyone was listening in. "My car crashed into a ravine, that much I remember. And I remember being thrown from the car. I went flying through the air, and all I could worry about were the boys when..." Miranda's voice trailed off as she looked down at her food.

"When what, Miranda?" Paige demanded.

"I don't know how to describe it." Miranda finally said. "I was falling, and I could see the ground rushing towards me. I was going to hit the ground face first, when I felt it. No I felt one of *them* or at least I think it was one of them."

"Who?" Rick asked.

"Ashura and Shinobi. I felt fear, that I at first thought was mine, because I was scared of dying, but then I realized it wasn't just mine, but the babies." she said as she shook her head.

"I felt a surge of warmth going through my body just before I was suddenly enveloped in this strange glowing ball of blue energy. It slowed me down, and turned me over so that when I landed on the ground, I was on my back. I was knocked unconcious. The next time I woke up it was in the hospital, where the doctors told me that I was lucky that the only thing I got from the accident was a few bumps and scrapes."

Paige and Rick shared a glance as they watched Miranda.

"Miranda, are you sure you didn't just dream all this while you were unconscious? What you just described is impossible, unless it was done by a Pokémon."

She slowly shook her head as she took a bite out of her salad, "It could have been a lot worse than that. I should have been dead or had lost the twins, but neither happened. I know exactly how high up I was before I hit the ground, you two and it's just impossible and--OH!" she cried out with a painful gasp, as she clutched her stomach.

"What is it?" Paige demanded as she and Rick immediatley stood up to move towards Miranda, to help her up. "Is it the babies?"

Sweat began to pour down Miranda's face as she struggled to her feet with Rick's help, as she slowly nodded her head in assent. "I think my water just broke," she mumbled as she looked down her front. "Oh my..." she whispered

Both of her friends followed her gaze, until they saw what she was staring at. The front and back of Miranda's pants were soaked through along with the seat she had been sitting on. Just then she cried out again in pain as a contraction hit hard.

Rick ran towards the cash register demanding that someone call the hospital while Paige helped Miranda to sit back down, and tried to get her to relax. "It'll be okay, Miranda... Just breath..."

~Hours Later~

At exactly 9:30 pm, Miranda Ketchum gave birth to twin healthy boys. She named the first born, Shinobi, who had small tuffs of brown hair sticking out of his head; the second baby had dark black hair, whom she gave the name Ashura.

After feeding the twins, the nurses took the babies away to return them to the nursery so that Miranda could rest. And it was soon discovered to be impossible to seperate the two boys as they were placed in seperate incubators.

The minute the two were placed down, Ashura began crying nonstop, and nothing they did would make him stop. Then Shinobi started up too, but as the two nurses moved closer to each other while holding the babys the crying immediatly stopped, as two identical tiny pairs of dark blue eyes stared at each other from behind the blankets they were covered in, as they tried to reach out for each other, with few childish chuckles and coos.

Confused the nurses finally agreed, and brought in a larger incubator and placed the babies inside side by side, and soon both boys fell asleep a few moments later.

~2 Hours Later~

A cloaked figure snuck into the nursery, after glancing at the night nurse who had dozed off. Checking each of the cribs, he finally stops in front of the incubator holding the twins. Gloved hands reached in and picked up one of them, gently holding him, and making sure that he didn't wake the child.

The hood of the cloak was soon pushed back to reveal that the figure was a man in his mid-30's, with dark black hair cut in a crew and sinister looking black eyes, as he stared down at the boy he held. Reading the id tag that was tied around the childs wrist.

"Shinobi Ketchum." the man whispered as he then glanced towards the other child, shifting Shinobi to one arm as he reached back into the incubator to retrieve Ashura.

Holding both babies in his arms, the man smiled evilly as he looked into each child's face, as he headed towards the door. "So, my dear boys. If everything goes according to plan, the two of you will rule the world with me, as the world's most powerfullest Pokémon masters." he whispered as he exited the door. "And I'm not about to let that simpleton mother of yours the priveledge of raising you, when I can do it so much better." he finished as he began walking quickly towards the front of the hospital. When a figure suddenly blocks his way. Looking up to glare at the whoever it was and push past, he stopped as he stared into the familiar face of Miranda Ketchum.

  


"Jareth?!" Miranda exclaimed angrily as she glared at the father of her children. Miranda had woken up 10 minutes ago and had decided to come check on the twins to see how they were doing, only to find her ex-boyfriend sneaking out of the nursery with two small wrapped bundles. "What are you doing here!? What are does?!"

"Miranda, my dear. I'm just here to see our darling boys. I heard that they were born today, and I've come to claim them, as is my right." Jareth said easily as he pushed past her.

Miranda ran towards Jareth and grabbed his arm. "YOUR RIGHT!!" she shouted as she yanked him back around and tried to grab one of the babies. "You gave up all of your rights to them when you left me nine months ago. Give them to me!" she demanded before she started yelling "Someone help!This guys trying to steal my babies"

Jareth gave Miranda a pitying look as he pulled back as he frowned at her. Hearing the sound of pounding feet, coming from down the halls, he glared at her, before shifting his grip on one of the babies, and thrusting one into her grasping arms. "If you want them so much, then here. Take one, and I'll keep the other, for now. But I'll warn you now, Miranda. I'll be back to claim my other son." he said as he stepped back and literally disappeared into thin air.

Miranda stood their gaping in horror at what just happened as she held onto the small body in her arms. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she realized she just lost one of her babies, she slid to the floor still clutching the sleeping child to her body. "No..." she whispered. "NO!!! Bring him back!!" she cried outloud.

The child in her arms squirmed as he woke up, his sleepy blue eyes peered up into the face of his mother, awaken by the sound of her crying, but also by the sensation of his brother no longer being near him. His small face scruntched in a frown, getting more intense before he broke out into a full blown wail.

Miranda sat there comforting her baby, until he finally cried himself to sleep, as some orderlies came running into the hallway. After telling them what happened, they searched the hospital for Jareth and the missing child with no luck.

As she was led back to her room, she still held the baby, and she pushed back the blankets to read the id bracelet to find out which baby it was. The bracelet had a single name printed out on it:

Ashura.

A flash of light appeared on a hill outside of Pallet Town, where a helicopter bearing a capital letter "R" painted in red, waited. as Jarreth reappeared holding the now wailing Shinobi. After a few moments he was able to make the baby go back to sleep. As he looked back in the direction he had come from he silently cursed out Miranda, as anger cursed through him at the lost of his other son, but then he stared silently at the sleeping baby boy he held in his hands.

<"I may have lost the other one, but at I have you in my possession, Shinobi."> he thought angrily as he smiled down at his son. "You will keep the name you bitch of a mother gave you, because I like it. But your name won't be Ketchum. Now your last name is Giovanni, and be raised as a Giovanni" he stated as he walked towards the helicopter and climbs in, handing Shinobi to a waiting nursemaid he'd hired. "Take us home." he ordered the pilot. Seconds later, the helicopter lifts up into the air and disappears into the night. 

To Be Continued... 

Author's Notes: Come on people tell me: Did you love it? Hate it? Loathe it? What? I just came up with this idea yesterday and no matter how hard I tried to shake the idea I couldn't get rid of it until I finally gave in and wrote it down. This is my first time writing a Pokémon fanfic so try and be kind when you respond. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Early Years

Children of Destiny  
Chapter 1: The Early Years  
By: Raven Star

~Viridian City - Seven years later~

Shinobi Giovanni, don't you dare do that or else I'll tell your father that you've been--Aiieee!!

_Crash!!_

**_SLAM!_**

A loud shriek can be heard throughout the Viridian City Gym, along with the sound of something crashing against a wall, followed by a door slamming as a young woman in a matronly outfit, runs through the halls like as if the Hounds of Hell were after her as she tried to make distance from the room she had just exited.

Inside the room sat a small boy with long brown hair tied in a short ponytail, who was surrounded by flying objects that floated around the room. In one corner of the room, a puppet theater did a show for him where the puppets danced and played without the help of anyone working the strings.

Near the door are several broken (and formerly valuable) pieces of art that littered the floor. Shin glanced around the room lazily as he looked for something else to do now that the woman was gone.

At the sound of returning footsteps everything stopped and returned to their original places, as Shin turns towards the door to see who was going to come through, with a slight frown crossing his young features.

When the door opened, the frown disappeared when he saw who it was that was standing at the other side. He quickly gets to his feet and runs towards the figure. he squealed as he leaped into his father's arms. Your back!

Giovanni returned his sons affection for a few moments, a smile on his face as he held his wiggling sons body, before it was instantly replaced by a frown as he set Shin down.

Shin, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. He said in an annoyed tone, as he frowned down at his son, I almost got run over in the hallway by your latest governess, as she made her way out of the building with her bags packed saying that she quit. he reprimand as he turned his stern gaze at Shin who was now looking sheepishly at the floor. What am I going to do with you? he asked, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Giovanni took in the room and his look became angrier as he saw the destruction. And I can see why. What did you do? he demanded harshly.

Shin was busy keeping all of his attention to his feet, like there was something more interesting there, before he finally answered. I didn't like her. She was mean and wouldn't let me play with my toys, just because I wouldn't eat the veggies. he said solemnly. 

Giovanni just shook his head as he frowned down at his son, a frown approaching the corners of his mouth. Well you could have waited awhile until I came back from my trip before scaring her off like that. he said with a scowl. Do you realize how hard it is to someone willing to come look after you?!

Shinobi simply crossed his arms across his chest as he gave his father a defiant look for a few moments, before he became contrite looking, and bent his head down, to look at the floor in silence.

He sighs, rubbing his temples before he reached into his pockets to pull out 3 Poké Balls. Two of the Poké Balls were the normal standard red and white balls, but the last one was a Master Ball. 

I brought something for you. We captured these three out in the wild. I think it's time for you to get your first Pokémon to start training with. You have a choice between these three. he said as he tossed the balls into the air where they opened releasing the Pokémon within.

The first ball released a sleeping Abra, a psychic Pokémon. The second ball released Drowzee who simply sat on the floor staring at the two humans before it. But what caught Shin's attention was when the master ball opened up, releasing a

A Mew!! Shin cried out as he stared at the flying cat-like Pokémon in awe.

Mew asked as she looked up at Shin with curious eyes. Yes, A mew. I see that you've been keeping up on your studies, Shin. Giovanni said as he looked down at Shin, seeing the interest in his son's eyes as they rested on Mew. I see that you are interested in Mew. Do you want it?

Shin cried as he slowly moved towards Mew.

Mew eyed him warily, floating away from the small human, as she sent out warning squeaks at him.

Shin what have I been teaching you about dealing with Psychic-type Pokémon? Giovanni demanded, his voice stern as he watched what was happening, Remember *_how_* you need to try talk to it first.

I know, papa, I just forgot, Shin said sheepishly, as he glanced at his father for a moment, as he sat down on the cold floor, and started to focus on the young Mew, and started speaking to it in it's own language. *I won't hurt you. I just want to be friends.*

Mew let out a startled squeak when she suddenly heard the young human's voice in his head, as she stared at Shin for a few moments, in silence, *How are you able to speak with me like this? No humans should be able to understand the pokémon language.*

*I've always done it before with pokémon,* Shin said simply, giggling as Mew flew in closer to him, poking him with her tail, *That tickles,* he said, as he reached out with one hand forward to scratch her under the chin, which she allows, letting out a purring squeak as he does so. *I'm Shinobi, but everyone calls me Shin for short. So do you want to be friends?*

Mew cocked her head to one side, as she floated around the small boy curiously, shooting cautious looks at the adult in the room, before coming to a decision. She could sense something inside the human child before her, something special, that seemed call out to her, as she looked into his eyes, searching for a sign.

*I'll be your friend if that's what you truly want, Shin.* she said, floating closer to him, she let herself drop down into his now open hands, landing on her back, as she started to purr contently.

*Thank you, Mew* Shin jumped with glee, as he gently cradled Mew to his chest, listening to her purr, a moment before a sudden thought came to him, as he glanced at her, *Do you have a name, besides Mew? Or can I give you one?*

*I already have one* Mew chirped, opening her eyes to stare into Shin's violet ones, as a mischievous look appeared on her feline features, *My name is Oracle.*

Daddy, look! Mew wants to be my friend! he said cheerfully as he turned towards his father, grinning broadly a moment before he ran off to play. I didn't think he'd be able to win over that Mew so easily, Giovanni said to shadowed figure standing across from him, as they watched Shin running around the room in a game of tag with Oracle.

He's doing very well after all these years, Jareth, the figure said, from behind Giovanni, as he watched Shin play with his new Pokémon. I'm quite pleased with his progress.

He's a Giovanni, it's in his blood, Giovanni said matter of factly, not turning around to face the figure that stepped out of the shadows, taking a few moments to watch Shin, before finally turning around to face the intruder, What brings you back to headquarters, mother?

What? Can't a grandmother come and see her favorite grandson every once and awhile? she asked innocently, as she frowned at Giovanni a moment before a frown replaced it.

Well, seeing how it's almost been almost an entire year since we last saw you, I have to wonder, Giovanni countered back as he returned, What brings the all famous Boss Rocket back to the old homestead?

I just bet, Giovanni muttered under his breath, then flinched when his mothers gaze became even sterner, as she glared at him.

I heard that. She said sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips as she frowned at him. I see that you still haven't retrieved my other grandson from that harpy of a mother of his. Katrina said disapprovingly as she glared at her son, causing him to cringe under her gaze, When will I have news that you've retrieved him, from that woman?

I have agents working on it, mother, Giovanni said simply, as he frowned at the older woman in irritation, before continuing, But it's almost as if she completely dropped off the face of the planet. She's gone into hiding with my other son and...

Shin cried out, as he came running over, Oracle right behind him, as he finaly spotted his grandmother speaking to his father. Jumping into her outstretched arms, he hugged her, Look what daddy gave me! This is Oracle.

That's good, my little darling, Katrina said as her features softened a bit, as she turned toward her grandson, and patted him gently on the head, as she stared at Oracle as she stayed away from adults. So you named her already have you?

No, I didn't name her. That's what her name is, Shin said, shaking his head enthusiastically, then seeing the confused looks on both adults faces, he quickly continued, I asked her if she wanted me to give her a name, or if she already had one of her own, and she told me, what it is.

That's nice. Katrina said, as she glanced at her son for a moment from above Shin's head. Why don't you go back and play with... Oracle, then? Your daddy and I have some things to talk about.

Okay! But wait a second Shin said, just before he ran over to his father, and before Giovanni could react, Shin had lifted the two pokeballs containing Abra and Drowsey from his pockets, and got out of the way before Giovanni could grab him.

Hey! Shin, give those back. Giovann demanded, as he started to stand up to go after him.

I want to keep Drowsey and Abra, too. So they won't feel left out, because I chose Oracle. Shin called back as he ran off, clutching the two pokéballs to his chest, he disappeared around the corner.

That boy, when I get my hands on him, Giovanni began only to stop when he felt his mother's hand grip his arm, and he turned to scowl at her. What is it mother?

Just let him keep those two. I'm sure you must have more where they came from. Katrina said, shaking her head as she motioned him to sent back down, which he did after hesitating for a few seconds. We have a lot of things to discuss. 

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes:  
I know, I know. It's been a LONG time since I last updated this fic. But I've been busy, and have for the most part lost interest in this story for awhile, and started moving on to writing other stories.

But now I'm going to try and get back on track with some of my older stories, before they get too old.

How do you guys like my introduction of Madame Boss Rocket? The former leader and founder of Team Rocket before Giovanni took over. I hope I got her down right... 


End file.
